1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding of various items like toothbrushes, toothpaste tubes, razors and other toiletry items.
More particularly the invention refers to receptacles, which allow convenient and sanitary storage of wet items, which holding might be associated with formation of mold due to accumulating of moisture, with untidy appearance and even with the possibility of contamination by germs and bacteria.
It should be born in mind, however, that the present invention is not limited merely to holding of the above-listed items and that within the scope of the present invention are apparatuses suitable for holding of any other items, which are not necessary toiletry items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although holder for toothbrushes or toiletry accessories is a very simple item, which is known since the mankind began using of toothbrush, nevertheless there still exist endless attempts to devise new toothbrush holders, which would provide more efficient and sanitary storage, which would have more pleasant and fancy external appearance, which would be suitable for traveling, which would be made of new plastics or of other materials, etc. Accordingly, many patents exist in the art, which refer to this subject. Due to its high popularity the existing patent classifications include special classes dedicated to toothbrush holders. In particular, class A47k1/09 of the International Patent Classification is devoted to holders for drinking glasses, toothbrushes, hair brushers or the like and classes D6/528 and D6/534 of the US patent classification are devoted especially to toothbrush holders. Relatively superficial computerized patent search in class A47k1/09 when conducted in publicly available Internet site Espacenet would retrieve about 900 records referring to toothbrush holders. Similar search in class D6/528 or D6/534 when conducted in the official USPTO site would retrieve about 400 records, referring to US utility and design patent issued on toothbrush holders. From this list one can learn, for example, that the earliest retrievably patent concerning toothbrush holder was issued in the USA already in 1894. The known in the art toothbrush holders could be tentatively divided into two large groups. The first one refers to those, in which toothbrushes are stored generally on holders having apertures or recesses for securable receiving the handles of the toothbrushes. Some examples of such holder include U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,457, U.S. Pat. No. D454,740, and DE 19925362. The disadvantage of this type of holders is associated with the fact that the bristles of the toothbrush rest on the support surfaces, which are not always clean and this might cause disease transmission, unless special attention is paid to cleaning and sterilizing the toothbrush holders.
The second group refers to holders, in which the toothbrush is stored within a closed or open receptacle. The receptacle may stay on the cabinet sink or be supported by an integral or separable support structure. A cover provided with openings for insertion the toothbrush might close the receptacle.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,194 is described toothbrush holder, which comprises a storage receptacle with removable cover. In the storage receptacle is disposed a bracket for supporting the brushes stored and also is deployed an auxiliary container for an antiseptic. The auxiliary container is provided with openings for communication with the interior of the storage container adjacent the brushes. By virtue of this provision sanitary storage of the brushes is possible despite the storage container is closed and despite there is no drainage provided for evacuation of water droplets brought in the container with the brushes. The disadvantage of this holder is associated with its relatively complicate construction, requiring special bracket and separate container for storing the antiseptic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,748 is disclosed toothbrush holder, in which a number of brushes are hung in a closed container. The container is provided with a brush support and a lifter for lifting the brushes. The lifter is formed with lower plate for supporting brushes when they are lifted. The disadvantage of this holder is associated with its complicate design and with unsanitary storage, since the container is closed and no means is provided for evacuation of moisture accumulating on the lower plate.
Another example of holder provided with container for storing brushes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,497. This container is suitable for holding a tube of toothpaste along with a plurality of toothbrushes. The container is supported by a base member and there is provided a space between the housing body and the base member for airflow into the container. By virtue of this space the container is vented to allow the toothbrushes to air dry. Nevertheless, this holder also has rather complicated construction and is not provided with a possibility for draining the accumulated moisture.
Very typical examples of a holder, designed as a receptacle are presented in U.S. Pat. No. D389,686 and in U.S. Pat. No. D440,090. These holders are configured as a body, in which elongated cavities are provided for nesting of toothbrushes and of toothpaste tube. The holders however are neither with openings for venting nor with possibility for drainage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,279 is described sanitizing toothbrush holder, which comprises a container having at least a pair of compartments for receiving removable platforms, on which the toothbrushes heads rest. The compartments contain an antiseptic material to sanitize the bristles of the brushes, when they are brought on platforms down. The platforms are connected by downwardly extending rod-like members to a closure of the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,854 is described sanitary toothbrush storage unit comprising an upper chamber, a removable reservoir supported under the upper chamber and adapted to hold a sanitizing liquid, a middle divider mounted between the reservoir and the upper chamber and a cover adapted for opening and closing the upper chamber. The middle divider has a hole for insertion a toothbrush such that the bristle end rests in the reservoir and the handle extends into the upper chamber.
The concept of the two last holders is similar and so their common disadvantage associated with complicated construction, which renders the holders inconvenient in use due to necessity on replacement of the sanitizing liquid.
The list of examples, in which the above container concept is implemented, could be continued further.
In conclusion it should be emphasized that despite the fact that numerous devices for storage of toothbrushes and other toiletry items have been devised there still exists a room for a new and improved device